


Bubbles and backyards

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bubbles and backyards

Bishop sighed as he walked into the house, kicking off his boots at the door. He looked around, the lights off as well as the tv. It was strange. It was only three in the afternoon on a Saturday and he was home earlier than he had anticipated. Your car was in the driveway, so he knew you were home, but where was the question. You could be taking a nap, but you would not have turned off all the lights for that. With furrowed brows and a small prick of worry in his tummy, he ventured through the home, looking around for you. His sigh of relief was soft as he found you in the backyard, staring up at something in the sky with a smile. He looked up himself but didn’t see anything. He watched you as you continued to stare until you brought a small bottle back up in front of you, stabbing the stick into it a few times before you pulled it back out, a smile coming to Bishop’s own face as he finally realized what it was that you were doing.

You blew softly on the wand, watching as you blew slowly and steadily. A large bubble formed before it broke off and fluttered around the backyard, a childlike look of innocence as you watched it rise and rise before popping. The bubble popped and Bishop chuckled softly as you flinched, the water leaving small specks on your face as it vanished. You were blowing more then, quickly so that countless small bubbles flew out of the wand, swinging around in excitement as you watched them.

On the final spin, your eyes caught him watching you from still inside the house and you motioned for him to come outside. Joining you, he grinned as you threw your arms around his neck, kissing his lips a dozen times.

“Welcome home, Bish.”

The President smiled and left his own kiss to the very tip of your nose.

“Thank you querida. Blowing bubbles?”

You nodded excitedly and the reached for the bottle, showing it to him.

“I got it today. I was at the dollar store and I saw them, and I just wanted to get them. I haven’t blow bubbles since I was a little kid and it was a nice day out, so I just figured,”

Your shrug was carefree as you looked at him.

“Why not. Blow some.”

Bishop laughed but shook his head and handed you back the bottle.

“That’s alright, mama. You do it. Have fun.”

“I am having fun. I wanted you to have fun with me. Come on. When was the last time you blew bubbles?”

That was a good question and Bishop tried to recall the last time.

“It’s been decades.”

You held your hands up to demonstrate that that was the exact point you were trying to make.

“Come on, just blow a few. Please.”

You were not really pleading, no puppy eyes or pushed out bottom lip, but that did not matter. Any pleading from you would always melt Bishop into giving you whatever it was that you wanted him to do. Pulling the bottle back, he removed the wand and then lifted it, blowing his own bubbles as you watched them rise and bob around. Your smile warmed Bishop’s heart and he picked up the pace then, blowing more and more as you reached up to pop them. You were grinning and laughing with a childlike innocence so endearing that Bishop would stay out there for as long as you wanted him to if it would keep making you happy.


End file.
